


Wedding vows

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Well - Freeform, but mostly just fluff, nothing else, pure fluff, there's a wedding somewhere in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% pure fluff<br/>Basically: Mindy and Danny get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding vows

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these two posts:  
> http://mindannyforever.tumblr.com/post/75276998337/http-imadandylioness-tumblr-com-post-75276262165
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
> http://imadandylioness.tumblr.com/post/75276262165/alittlenutjob-imadandylioness-jocelynseip
> 
>  
> 
> I have no shame.

Mindy couldn’t help but smile at him. He was sweating so much she was afraid she’d literally slip on it when they left the altar. He was also shaking a lot. But it wasn’t like she was surprised.

Marrying Danny Castellano was definitely pretty much exactly what she thought it’d be like.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t freaking out too, but somehow everything was kind of muted. She was at the altar. With Danny. And that was pretty much all she needed to know. Because being with Danny? Pretty fucking awesome.

Yeah, so he was essentially screwing up their wedding by sweating through his tux, but she wouldn’t want him any other way.

She loved him. More than she’d ever thought it was possible to love her weird old co-worker. He was shooting her that crooked smile, mouthing the word “sorry”, but she just shook her head and smiled right back at him.

He looked like his nerves may have retreated a little, but then the priest said something about wedding vows, and the small beads of sweat on his face, became puddles.

“Uhm, I… Mindy you know that… There’s this… I… Oh god. I wrote all this down, but this situation and. Mindy. You look amazing and I love you and marrying you means the world to me and you do too and I just. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So… Yeah…”

He was clutching her hands in his sweaty ones, and he looked so panicked and Mindy just kept on smiling, clutching right back.

Then it was her turn.

“Danny, the first time I met you was kind of a disaster. Yeah, I thought you were hot and smart and great, but you were also kind of an asshole – sorry pastor. But then we started working together and the whole asshole-thing turned out to be just this weird façade, because you were afraid and – okay, I’m rambling. What I’m trying to say, Danny is: You became my friend. You became my best friend. And I should have realized how good we would be together years before I actually realized it. But now I know, and I just want to tell you how much I love you and that I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and to see you when you become an actual old man.”

He laughed at her, and ran his thumb up and down her hand. There were tears in his eyes, and Mindy felt tears in her own as well.

This was actually happening.

She was getting married to Danny Castellano.

 

\-------

 

The party went by in a heartbeat. Peter turned out to be the perfect toastmaster, though he was kind of a little inappropriate at times. Jeremy gave the sweetest speech, Morgan, Betsy and Tamara performed a short play about working with Danny and herself. (It included a lot of sweat jokes. A lot.) and Rishi rapped with a cameo from Richie. It was pretty much perfect.

But just as it had begun, it ended.

And now they were on their way to Italy.

Oh yeah, they were going to Rome on their honey moon. Well, first Rome and then Paris.

The flight was pretty freaking long, and Mindy knew they should’ve booked their flight a day later, just to at least be able to have a real wedding night with an actual bed and stuff.

“Ugh, Danny. This is a really weird place to spend a wedding night.”

He hadn’t let go of her hand, since they’d gotten on the plane.

“I know, Min. But we’ll make up for it when we get to Rome. I promise.” He shot her a wink and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll hold you up to that, Mr. Lahiri”

“Mr. Lahiri? I like that”

She smiled at him.

“For that comment, I am getting you a tonic water from the back. Try not to assault me with your love, okay?” she stood up, sending him a quick wink, and then she was gone.

 

\-------

 

Standing in the back of the plane looking for tonic water, caused some serious déjà vu. She was still unable to figure out which one of the million bottles was the right one, but when she reached for one, she was kind of distracted by the ring on her finger.

Oh god.

They were actually married.

She was married to Danny.

Holy shit!

She smiled down at the ring, and wriggled her finger so it caught the light.

“Hey”

She turned towards the voice.

“Hey, Danny, I still can’t figure out which of these…” but before she could finish he was kissing her and this time she took no time responding, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He pushed her back against the wall, and deepened the kiss, running his hands up and down her sides.

“Danny, wait, stop.”

He pulled back reluctantly, keeping a firm hold of her hips.

“What is it babe?” he rarely used the nickname, but somehow he couldn’t really help himself.

“We should totally take this to the bathroom, before we’re caught by another air marshal.” He chuckled and pulled her towards the airplane bathroom.

 

\-------

 

Having sex in an airplane bathroom was not easy. It wasn’t what she’d imagined her wedding night to be like either, but hey, when in Rome, right?

She was perched awkwardly on the sink, Danny between her legs, holding her up.

His hands were shimmying up her hips, pulling the skirt she was wearing with them. Her legs were wrapping around him, pulling him close enough so she could feel his growing arousal.

He was kissing her neck now, grinding slightly against her.

“Hey Danny?”

“Mmm”

“We’re married. How crazy is that” she only whispered the words against his hair, but he tightened his grip on her hips, and moved to look her in the eye.

“Yeah, we are.” For a minute they just stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Mindy, I’m sorry I screwed up the vows I was just really nervous and…”

“You didn’t screw anything up, babe. I love you.” She kissed him, but he quickly drew back, continuing.

“Mindy, you need to know how much you mean to me,” he started, “before we met I was an asshole. An angry, annoying asshole, who wouldn’t let anyone near me. I was mad at myself, I was mad at Christina and I was mad about basically everything. And initially, I was also mad at you. But for different reasons. You forced me to stop being mad at things, you – to quote one of your favorite movies – made me want to be a better man. And you succeeded. You drew me in with all your enthusiasm and I… I was a goner from the get-go. Mindy, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, both inside and out, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. So now you know what I wanted to say.”

She barely let him finish before she was back to kissing him, mumbling little “I love you’s” against his mouth.

And ten minutes later, when there was a knock on the door, she kissed him deeply one last time, before jumping from the sink and grabbing his hand, leading him back to their seats.

“Are we there yet?”

They grinned at each other. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

“We’ll be there soon, babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
